Fallen
by jackles333
Summary: Anioły upadły. Dean odnajduje swojego Casa.


Spadł niedawno. Jego łaska zniknęła na zawsze, a właściwie została skradziona – tym samym stracił swoją moc i swoje skrzydła.

Gdy zobaczyłem go za pierwszym razem, wyglądał okropnie. Zniszczone ubranie, jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle rozczochrane włosy i ślady zadrapań. Leżał. Tak po prostu leżał na ziemi i nikt go nie zauważał, wszyscy go mijali.

\- Cas…

Nie odpowiedział. Razem z Samem podbiegliśmy do niego. Chwyciłem go za ramiona i podniosłem. Złapałem go za plecy i wtedy pierwszy raz to usłyszałem.

Krzyk.

W drodze do naszego obecnego domu powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Sam prowadził. Ja siedziałem z tyłu i starałem się tak go trzymać, aby nic nie obcierało się o jego plecy. Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce od razu zanieśliśmy go do sypialni i delikatnie usadziliśmy na łóżku. Był w stanie siedzieć o własnych siłach.

\- Przygotuję bandaże i coś do przemycia ran, a ty go przygotuj – powiedział Sam i wyszedł z pokoju.

Spojrzałem na tę nieobecną twarz.

\- Cas… Będziemy musieli Ci opatrzyć rany. Zdejmę teraz z Ciebie płaszcz i koszulę. Słyszysz? – Nie odpowiedział.

Usiadłem obok niego i kawałek po kawałku zsuwałem z niego jego prochowiec. Następnie rozpiąłem koszulę i ją również zdjąłem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy to zobaczyłem. Rany po utraconych… Po wyrwanych skrzydłach były ogromne. Prawie całe jego plecy zdawały się ociekać krwią. Wrócił Sam. Wymieniliśmy ze sobą spojrzenia, po czym kazał mi wyjść z sypialni.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Sam przyszedł do mnie do pokoju.

\- Opatrzyłem rany. Teraz śpi. Musi dużo odpoczywać, wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Mhm – pokiwałem głową.

\- Będzie dużo cierpiał i…

\- Wiem – nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć – Sam, ze mną wszystko jest i będzie okej. Naprawdę. Jedyna osoba, o którą musimy się teraz martwić to Cas.

\- Oczywiście. Ale gdybyś chciał pogadać…

\- Daj spokój, robi mi się niedobrze.

Po tych słowach mój brat zostawił mnie samego. Przez całą noc nie mogłem spać. Chodziłem w tę i we w tę, ale ani razu nie zajrzałem do pokoju, w którym spał Cas. Nie chciałem go budzić… Albo może po prostu musiałem sobie to wszystko ułożyć.

Rano, jak jeszcze Sam spał, odważyłem się w końcu do niego pójść. Uchyliłem lekko drzwi do pokoju i zajrzałem przez szparkę. Leżał w bezruchu. Otworzyłem bardziej drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Bandaże były już nieco przesiąknięte krwią.

\- Dean? – zapytał ledwo słyszalnym głosem – Dean to ty?

Przełknąłem ślinę i podszedłem bliżej.

\- Hej Cassie – powiedziałem szeptem i usiadłem na krześle obok łóżka.

\- Dean, nie mogę spać… Czekałem aż przyjdziesz.

Zrobiło mi się nagle jakoś tak dziwnie gorąco.

\- Dean, czy inne anioły… - kontynuował – Czy one… Czy wszystkie…

\- Sszzz – uciszyłem go – śpij – delikatnie dotknąłem jego policzka. Był taki… lodowaty.

\- Dean, nie mogę spać, boli.

\- Sszzz – ponownie go uciszyłem – Wszystko jest w porządku, jesteś już bezpieczny.

\- Dean… Dean, zaśpiewaj mi – poprosił łamliwym głosem.

Więc zaśpiewałem. Pochyliłem się lekko nad nim i zacząłem cicho śpiewać.

' _If you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams._ _I'll be there in your dreams if you can't sleep at all._ _And in your dreams, I'll touch your cheek_ _and lay my head on your shoulder_ _.'_

Jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy i bardziej miarowy.

' _Goodbye, shadows. Goodbye, shadows. You're far away if you can't see my face_ _._ _If the world is cold but the sun shines the same_ _._ _Shut your eyes, there are bluer skies_ _._ _For your embrace to my heart'_

\- Śpiewaj Dean...

' _If you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams._ _I'll be there in your dreams if you can't sleep at all._ _And in your dreams, I'll touch your cheek_ _and lay my head on your shoulder_ _.'_

Po zaledwie kilku minutach byłem już pewny, że śpi.

\- Słodkich snów – wyszeptałem i wyszedłem z pokoju.

Gdy znalazłem się już na korytarzu, poczułem jak nogi się pode mną uginają. To wszystko…  
W drodze do mojego pokoju musiałem się kilka razy podeprzeć o ścianę i odczekać chwilę. Za każdym razem powracała do mnie tylko jedna myśl: „Powinieneś był go mono chwycić i uratować, tak jak on wcześniej uratował Ciebie".


End file.
